


A Very El Dragon Christmas

by Mithen



Category: Super Dictionary
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragon wants to get all his <b>friends</b> something special for Christmas.  He wants to give the people he likes Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very El Dragon Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lessthanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpie/gifts).



> Riffing off the entries for "heart," "dragon," and "super," specifically.

El Dragón was **sad.** El Dragón was not happy. His mouth turned down and there were tears in his eyes. He was sad because it was **Christmas**. It was the time of year when people give their friends presents. But El Dragón had no presents for his friends!

"What will I **do?** " said El Dragón. "What action will I take to get my friends presents?"

Then El Dragón got an **idea!** He had a picture in his head of something he could do. "I will get each of my friends something special by using my powers!" he said.

The first ones were **easy.** The first ones were not hard to do. El Dragón controlled a bulldozer and drew a large **heart** in the desert. He drew a shape that you often see on a Valentine. "I know Hawkman **cares** about Hawkgirl. I know she is important to him. But he can't express himself well. When Hawkgirl sees this shape, she will think Hawkman made it. Then maybe they will stop **arguing**. I hope they will stop yelling at each other and throwing things and saying they hate each other."

After drawing the heart, El Dragón controlled an electric loom and wove a pair of very fine **silk** handcuffs. He used the sticky liquid secreted by the mulberry silkworm _bombyx mori_ to make soft, comfortable handcuffs. Then he gave them to Robin. "Here, Robin. I know you are often in **bondage**. I know you often find yourself tied up. These handcuffs are more **comfortable** than steel or rope. These handcuffs will not leave painful chafe marks." Robin was very happy with his handcuffs. He **ran** off to show Batman. El Dragón watched him move his bare legs quickly to go away and smiled.

The last one was the hardest gift. It was difficult because El Dragón had a **crush** on Green Lantern. He liked Green Lantern very much. He wanted to get Green Lantern the nicest present of all. El Dragón had heard there was a **treasure** hidden in the Andes. He had heard there were many precious gems and gold hidden in a cave in the Andes. He went there, but stopped when he saw what was blocking the door. "I am not afraid of a **dragon,** " said El Dragón. "I am not afraid of a giant make-believe animal with fire coming out of its mouth. **Dragons** are not real." However, his **knees** were knocking. The place in his legs that bends was trembling. He could not imagine how his powers could **stop** a dragon, even a make-believe one. He was not sure his powers could keep a dragon from eating him. " **Stop!** " yelled El Dragón, but the make-believe animal kept moving forward.

El Dragón ran.

As he was running, he saw a **duck.** He saw a small white bird that usually lives in the water, sitting outside the cave. He **ducked** away from the imaginary very hot flame. He moved under it quickly and grabbed the **duck.**

"I am sorry," he said to Green Lantern three **hours** later. He said it three sixty-minute intervals later. "I wanted to get you a special present, but all I have is this duck."

"I like this duck," said Green Lantern. "I will **cherish** it always. I will remember it as an important thing that my good friend El Dragón gave me. From now on ducks will be my **favorite** thing. They will be the thing I like most, because you gave me one."

El Dragón felt **happy** then. He felt good, warm feelings, because he had made Christmas better for his friends.

El Dragón is **super.** He is great.


End file.
